1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing sensed images, and more particularly, relates to a technology suited to searching for sensed images managed in connection with a sensed time.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-260710 discloses a technology for displaying a day calendar for one month on the display unit of a digital still camera and also displaying images recorded in a memory card mounted on the digital still camera, with embedded in the date field of the calendar, corresponding the sensed date of each image. This patent reference also discloses a technology for display images sensed on the date as a list on the display unit if a user specifies any date. In this patent reference, any date can be specified in the displayed calendar if a user firstly operates a ring key vertically and horizontally, appropriately moves a specific frame colored differently from other frames enclosing the other date fields of the displayed calendar according to the operation and operating a set key. However, in this technology, sometimes the specific frame is also located on the date field of the displayed calendar, in which no image is embedded, by the operation of the ring key.
Besides, as a technology related to the present invention, there is, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-169239, which discloses a technology for recording shooting order information in a specific area of each track in advance when recording still video signals, for example, sensing an image, detecting this shooting order information in a disk recording them when displaying the still video signals and displaying each still video signal in shooting order, according to the shooting order information.